.ur
| status = Active | registry = Uralican Tribal Council or Tribal Board Office | sponsor = | intendeduse = Varies (see article) | actualuse = Varies (see article) | restrictions = Required registration with the Tribal Council | structure = | document = | disputepolicy = | website = http://www.webreg.gov.ua }} .ur is the of Uralica. It is available to any website maker within Uralica by virtue of a registration fee, however the "combination tag" type depends on the person or group requesting the domain. It succeeds the .ru ccTLD. .com.ur The most common domain suffix in Uralica, which is registered to most private web domain claimants, and is one of a few that are open to everyone to register by. The most-used .com.ur website is www.ujpl.com.ur, the website of the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga. .edu.ur .edu.ur is strictly limited to registered educational facilities. For example Uralikan Yliopisto's website is www.uy.edu.ur. .gov.ur The .gov.ur domains are restricted to any non-educational governmental agencies. Since Jarkko Salomäki is a nitpicker when it comes to organising things, there are additional tags that get added on with counties, which can make for some rather long URLs from Uralica. For example, the official website of the city authority of Cheboksary is www.cheboksary.chuv.gov.ur. The county codes are as follows: *.itur.gov.ur - East Uralica *.klur.gov.ur - Northeast Uralica *.ktls.gov.ur - Kotlas *.mnld.gov.ur - Mennoland *.kdkr.gov.ur - Kudymkar Circle *.udmn.gov.ur - Udmurtiya North *.udms.gov.ur - Udmurtiya South *.ksur.gov.ur - Central Uralica *.lnur.gov.ur - West Uralica *.mael.gov.ur - Mari El *.pera.gov.ur - Permski Rayon *.kvra.gov.ur - Kirovski Rayon *.pchr.gov.ur - Pechora *.wdld.gov.ur - Woodlands *.nene.gov.ur - Nenetsia-North Uralica *.luur.gov.ur - Northwest Uralica *.koml.gov.ur - Komiland *.kkur.gov.ur - Southeast Uralica *.chuv.gov.ur - Chuvashia *.yugr.gov.ur - Yugra *.yaml.gov.ur - Yamalia *.krla.gov.ur - Karelia *.spmi.gov.ur - Sapmi *.mdvn.gov.ur - Mordoviya *.unau.gov.ur - all unitary authorities .mil.ur Extremely restricted in its use, .mil.ur is only legally allowed to be used by the Uralican Armed Forces and its constituent branches. This said, the ERHDC does not use it - the official websites are www.erhdc.org.ur (English), www.haikjou.org.ur (Finnish), and www.pchrk.org.ur (Russian). The most-used .mil.ur site is www.uaf.mil.ur, the Uralican Air Force website. .net.ur The second most common URL domain suffix, .net.ur is typically used by people registering personal/private sites, since most businesses tend to use .com.ur. The most-used .net.ur website is www.pelastus.net.ur. .pub.ur The least-common completely open domain suffix, .pub.ur is normally used by public service that is not directly run by the Uralican Tribal Council or Tribal Boards - municipal governments (besides those within unitary authorities), libraries, sports venues, and so forth. www.filharmonia.pub.ur is the most-used of sites with this domain suffix. .org.ur Semi-restricted in its use, .org.ur cannot be used by registered businesses. Its most common users are charities, churches/religious authorities, and other not-for-profit organisations. Most-used .org.ur website is www.uebf.org.ur, which is for the Uralican Evangelical Baptist Fellowship. .sym.ur Unique to Uralica, there is a separate tag devoted to registered symphony orchestras. For example, www.uso.sym.org is the website of the Uralican Symphony Orchestra. ur Category:Uralica